Always
by teamjason123
Summary: this is a story about the second life of percy and annabeth as taylor swift and blake parker (i know, right?) the summary isn't that good but trust me, the story's much better. this is our first fanfiction story so please be kind and review and review and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter- 1

Age: 4

"Blake, give it back!"

"No, girls aren't supposed to play with cars!"

The 2 four-years-old squabbles over their toy cars. The black-haired and green eyed boy and the blonde and grey-eyed girl. Knowing each other since birth, Blake Parker and Taylor Swift were best friends. Taylor absolutely loved to sing and dance to country music, while Blake preferred pop. Sometimes they would put on cowboy hats and grab plastic guitars and pretend to be famous rock stars, singing and laughing while they danced around the room. Yes, they often did fight (mostly because Taylor preferred "boy stuff", as Blake called it), but later they would always make up.

Always.


	2. Chapter 2

Age: 5

They start kindergarten with each other, both in Mrs. Jay's class. They are partners for everything, helping each other from the bullies, sit next to each other at lunch and overall make the experience of starting school a great experience for both of them. Because they will always be there for each other.

Always

Age: 9

In 3rd grade, they have a poetry contest, a topic on about winter. Taylor spends the entire work period on it, while it only took Blake 3 minutes (because he wrote a haiku). The next day, the teacher asks for both of them to read their poems in front of the class. Blake's, though only 3 lines long, is as beautiful as a snowflake. Taylor, overcome with stage fright, just stands there staring at her classmates. Everyone's getting impatient, waiting for her to start reading already, when Blake runs up, and reads the first verse. He gives Taylor the smile that has always given her courage, especially in the worst of times, and encourages her to read the next verse. They alternate reading, speaking like a team, talking about snowflakes and the biting cold weather and hot chocolate. The class is in awe for a couple of seconds, before breaking into wild applause and cheers. Taylor gives Blake a big hug and he gives her that smile again. Because they will always be at each other's side for everything.

Always

Age: 11

5th grade. The school has yet another poetry contest. Blake has been helping Taylor with her stage fright, even encouraging her to participate in local singing competitions. Taylor loved writing as much as singing, and spent her free time writing songs and presenting them to Blake, who would always cheer and clap. So, when Taylor hesitates to give in her masterpiece-of-a-poem (as everyone claimed it was), Blake spends the next half-hour lecturing her about her writing skills and what it could mean for her future. And, just when Taylor can't stand to listen to him anymore and she feels her eardrums are about to burst, she yells out: "Fine! I'll give it in!"

She hands in her "Monster in My Closet", and almost bites her nails in anticipation for the next week (but she doesn't, because her nails are too salty). And when the day finally arrives, she's sitting in her chair, gripping Blake's hand so tight his fingers turn purple. The teacher goes to the stage…..

And she wins.

Duh

Taylor's so surprised it takes several shakes from Blake to bring her back to reality. Then she goes up on the stage and accepts her reward then runs back into Blake's arms. And he doesn't' let go, even thought everybody's watching. Because they will always be there for each other.

Always.


	3. Chapter 3

Age: 12

They are demigods.

The news hits them like a ton of bricks when they arrive at camp Half-Blood after their first Minotaur attack at school. Their friend, Tyler the Satyr, helps bring them to Camp and introduces them to Chiron the centaur. Meeting him causes a quick, intense memory to pass through both Blake and Taylor's minds. They feel like they should _know_ him, like they've seen him before. Even Chiron's eyebrows go up in surprise, but he quickly regains his composure and welcomes them in. Blake is suddenly 'claimed' (as Tyler calls it), an eagle appearing above his head. He freaks out for a couple of seconds, enough to cause Taylor to burst out laughing. They then learn the eagle is the symbol of Zeus, the king of gods, father of almost all the greatest heroes in the ancient Greek myths.

Taylor stops laughing and stares at Blake. They have tours of the camp, Grace from the Hecate cabin taking Taylor and Jaden from Hermes taking Blake. They both agree the camp is amazing. At dinner, they ate in the dining pavilion, a big open area with about twenty tables. Blake sits with six other kids, talking and laughing. When he catches Taylor's eye, he grins and flashes a thumbs up. Suddenly, people gasp and stop their work. Everyone looks at Taylor, and then kneels down.

"Hail, Taylor Swift," Chiron announces gravely. "Daughter of Apollo, lord of the sun and, god of healing."

Taylor looks up just in time to see the golden light of harp vanish from the top of her hair.

They spend the rest of the summer training and making new friends. Taylor learns a few valuable things:

One: Blake excelled in sword fighting and

Two: _Never _trust Blake with a bow and arrow. You'll get more than a few holes in your clothes.

One time, they're sitting next to the canoe lake, when Blake suddenly says: "Hey, T-bone?"

Taylor looks up. "Yeah?"

"Something funny happened today… You know what? I'll tell you later."

"Blake, when in your world something 'funny' happens. You usually resign to never telling me. Come on, what is it?"

Blake sighs. "You know how Chiron and Mr.D and practically everyone in camp look at us weirdly?"

"Mm-hm?"

"And how Chiron almost called me 'Percy' the other day?"

"Like Percy Jackson, that hero?"

"Yeah. So, today I heard him talking to Mr.D. He was saying something like: "Second life… Zeus's son…not good.

"Second life?"

"Yeah, and I kinda-sorta-accidently saw this picture-"

"Meaning you snuck into the Big House?"

"No! Not deliberately…"

Taylor laughs. "Okay, so your curiosity won you out. What'd you see?"

"Okay, so in the picture, there was me…"

"Ok?"

"And this really hot blonde girl that looked exactly like you…"

Taylor's mouth drops. She isn't sure what surprises her more: Blake calling her 'hot', or the fact that Chiron already had a picture of them.

Blake rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "So…anyway, we looked older, like 15 or 16. And the caption…"

Taylor waits.

"It said 'Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, 2009."

Taylor's too stunned to say anything. How in Hades could Blake and her look like the mighty Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase? They weren't that old…

Suddenly , a thought comes to Taylor, a horrible thought that had to do with 'second life'…

"Blake…" Taylor began uneasily. "You were probably just mistaken…"

Blake grins and shakes his head. "Nope. Trust me, I've seen your face enough times to know that ho- I mean, that girl was totally you."

A teeny-tiny part of Taylor feels pleased.

That night at the campfire, while roasting marshmallows and singing songs, Taylor couldn't help but think about that afternoon's conversation. She knows Percy and Annabeth reached Elysium. So if they tried for the Isles of the Blest…

She shakes that thought out of her head. Blake is only her friend. And they would always remain friends.

Always.


	4. Chapter 4

Age: 15

High School.

The place where nerds, jocks and popular girls are a more serious case. The place where relationships start and end almost every day.

And the place where Taylor almost loses Blake.

She's signed on to a record with Big Machine Records. She's going to release and album in a year, and Blake is happy for her. But it isn't like before, when he would cheer and clap and give party's or take her to the ice cream store to celebrate. Because Blake likes someone.

It's Diana Richards, the prettiest and most popular girl in school. The first time he tells Taylor about her, she feels as if the world has gotten cold. Blake likes a girl and that's _not_ her.

Of course she's always known, deep down, that Blake would never pass the 'friend' line, becoming something more to Taylor. But she'd always wished he would. But for Blake's sake, she appears happy, helping him to ask Diana out on Valentine's day, congratulating him when she said yes.

But inside, she's breaking.

So, one day she goes home, after, listening to Blake talk about how wonderful and talented and beautiful Diana is, she's hit with a song idea while crying silently on her guitar. She grabs a pencil and her notebook and starts writing:

_He looks at me_

Taylor frowns, thinking it sounds wrong. She erases 'he' and writes down:

_Blake looks at me_

She nods, then continues:

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want, what I'm needing_

_Everything that we should be_

She takes a minute to calm down, because the tears are threatening to come back.

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about _

_And she's got everything _

_That I have to live without_

_Blake talks to me_

_I laugh cause it's just so funny_

_But I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing _

_Don't know why I do…._

Taylor spends the whole night on the song, and wakes up in the morning with tear streaks down her face.


End file.
